


Happy Anniversary Princess

by ziallersbae



Category: One Direction
Genre: Amusement Park, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Dominant!Zayn, Fluff, I suck at making tags, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, gaysex, hope you dont mind, kill em, niall af, one direction - Freeform, ooooooo, princess!niall, zayn af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallersbae/pseuds/ziallersbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn are in a relationship. Niall is Zayn's little princess and he adores him. Niall is reaaally fond of Zayn and can't stay mad at him when he is busy on their anniversary. Zayn has the perfect present for his little princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary Princess

Niall’s POV:

 

It was 9 AM and I was already awake. Why? Immediately Zayn, my boyfriend came to my mind. It was our 3rd anniversary today. I instantly smiled at all the great memories I shared with my amazing boyfriend. He treated me like a princess and absolutely hated it when someone stared to long at me or was saying rude comments to me. He watched out for me. I adored him. If you’ve never seen Zayn, then you’ve never seen a sex god before.

 

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and did my morning routine. I decided to wear something casual since Zayn and I didn’t plan anything special. We just wanted to have breakfast together and spent the day in each others arms in bed.

 

I got downstairs and started to make us breakfast. I cooked some eggs, made pancakes and toasted some bread. I put everything on the dining table. I dialed Zayn’s number and smiled when I heard his beautiful voice. „Hey baby, what’s up?“ was all he said and it made my heart flutter. „I made us breakfast, remember?“ the line went silent for a while until he spoke up again „About that…I’m sorry, I’m not really in the mood and I’m at Josh’s right now so I’m busy. Bye.“ And with that he hung up leaving me clueless and my smile slowly fading.

 

After I cleaned up the dining table I went upstairs to my room and decided to take a nap because my mind was making me crazy and I felt a headache coming up.

-

 

3 PM

 

I woke up because of my phone ringing. Without looking who it is, I picked up. „Hey baby, get ready and please come outside? I’ll take you somewhere.“ He hung up and I got ready and checked myself out in the mirror and went outside. I saw Zayn’s black Range Rover and got in. He wanted to kiss me but I turned my head so his lips touched my cheek. „Are you mad at me for not coming over princess?“ „Where are we going?“ was all i said back and he just shrugged. Strange.

 

We came to a traffic light and we had to stop. He turned to me and held up a blindfold. He smiled at me and I put it on. God i can’t stay mad at him. Zayn stopped the car and turned off the engine. He got out oft he car and helped me out. He hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear „I’m sorry princess, I just planned this the whole day because I wanted to make it perfect for my baby.“ He took off my blindfold and I couldn’t believe my eyes. He rent the amusement park where I always loved to go. I turned around and smiled at him. „Happy Anniversary“ was all he said before I started to attack him with kisses.

 

We went into the park and went on a few rollercoasters eventhough Zayn hated them he still agreed, ate tons of sweets and then we came to a shooting stand. I told him that i was shit at it and probably wouldn’t win anything. „I’ll help you darling.“ He stood behind me and told me to take the gun. He supported my hands and told me in which direction I should hold the gun. I shot and we won. The man from the stand gave me a massive Hello Kitty and Zayn started laughing at me. I glared at him and started walking away, trying to hold my laughter in. Zayn picked me up bridal stlye and said „We should drive home, it’s about to get cold and I don’t want you to be sick.“

 

-

 

Zayn’s home

 

Zayn and I went upstairs to his room and he shut the door and locked it afterwards. He sent me a smirk and started walking towards me. He pinned me against the wall and we started making out. It was a rough kiss and we fought for dominance. That’s what I love about Zayn. He can be an total angel but in bed he’s a beast. He lifted me up and carried me to his bed, his mouth never leaving mine. He murmured „I want to make you feel good princess, give your body what it deserves.“ against my lips. God he’s turning me on with every move he does. All of our clothes were placed on the floor in a matter of seconds.

 

„Do you want my thick cock up your ass princess?“ I just moaned in response. He roughly grabbed my face and said „Answer me, slut.“ My cock grew harder and I moaned out „Yes Zayn, fuck me so hard till I can’t walk anymore.“ He smirked at me and without any warning he shoved two fingers into my hole. I moaned from the mixture of pleasure and pain and started stroking Zayn’s cock. He moaned. If you never heard Zayn Malik moan, then you never knew what pleasure was. His moans are angelic. So rough and deep. He started marking my chest and neck and added another finger. I was a panting mess and whimpered when he pulled out. „Suck my dick princess.“ We turned around so i was on top. I started licking his tip and tasted his salty precum which I loved. I went down without gagging and he moaned which caused me to moan. I massaged his balls and felt his dick twitch. That’s when he pulled me off. „Ride my big cock baby“ I moaned at his words and slicked up his dick with lube. I sat on top of him slowly taking him in. I took a few seconds to adjust and started bouncing on his cock. His moans made my dick twitch and his name rolled multiple times from my tongue. „I’m close Zayn.“ He took my dick in his hand and jerked me off. I moaned uncontrollably and came onto his chest. Zayn shot his hot load in my hole and took me off his dick. „Sit on my face.“ And I did what he said. I sat on his face and he started eating out my sensitive hole. I started moaning his name again, grabbing the bedpost. It didn’t take me long to cum and Zayn pulled me off him. We cuddled up and he stroked my hair that stuck to my forehead out of my face and kissed me. „I love you so much baby, we’ll have breakfast tomorrow okay?“ „ I love you too Zaynie, we’ll only have breakfast if you prepare it“ we both laughed and fell asleep with a smile on our lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please leave kudos if you did, if you didn't please leave kudos.  
> Story plot - larryfistme I'm sorry if this one sucks too but instead of helping me you took a nap.  
> Thanks :)


End file.
